I'm gonna cross that line
by justance
Summary: "Dis moi que tu ne ressent rien et je te laisserais tranquille (...) dis le moi Callie" Brallie moments.


**Bon alors voilà le premier OS de ce que je voudrais faire une petite série mettant en scène Brandon et Callie dans The Fosters. Nouvelle source d'inspiration. :) La plupart (si pas tous) si j'en fais une série de OS seront des scènes de la série que j'arrange à ma sauce. :)**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise, je vous laisse lire celui-ci, n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! :) Justance. :)**

* * *

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient fermé les portières de la voiture. Il fixait la route, les yeux rivés vers un point invisible face à lui, le visage fermé. Callie ne cessait de l'observer du coin de l'œil. Il semblait énervé et pourtant elle n'avait cessé de lui répéter à quel point elle était désolé, à quel point elle savait que Wyatt avait été stupide. Brandon lui avait répondu un « c'est pas grave », le visage toujours face à la route. Elle n'avait pas insisté.

La voiture s'arrêta face à la maison et Brandon en sortit, claquant la porte côté conducteur dans un bruit de métal sourd. Elle marcha un peu plus vite pour le rattraper, certaine qu'il était toujours en colère.

"Hey, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé tout à l'heure", s'écria-t-elle relativement irrité par la réaction excessive du jeune homme.

"Et je t'ai répondu que ce n'était pas grave au cas où tu n'aurais pas entendu", répondit-il en continuant à marcher vers la porte, Callie sur ses talons.

"Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?" s'énerva-t-elle en le retenant par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

"T'as vraiment besoin de me le demander ?! " Je viens juste de te récupérer d'un rendez-vous avec Wyatt, Callie ! s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle cette fois ci.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu le déteste autant ?! Il est sympa et je l'aime bien ! qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu refuses que je sorte avec lui Brandon ?!"

"Ça n'a même rien à voir avec Wyatt ! D'accord Callie ?! Je ne veux pas que tu sortes avec Wyatt parce que ce que je veux c'est que tu ne vois personne ! " s'écria-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle le fixa alors, ne sachant plus réellement quoi répondre. Elle avait fait son possible pour refouler les sentiments qui commençaient à naître en elle envers lui. Elle avait même finit par s'attacher à Wyatt, elle l'avait emmené à la maison pour que Jude ne s'inquiète plus, qu'il sache qu'elle n'allait pas « faire de choses stupides ». Et Brandon venait de tout ruiner en quelques secondes, en quelques mots sorties de cette bouche qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir effleurer de la sienne. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui attendait, face à elle, qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Callie avait l'impression que son mutisme durait des heures, elle avait juste ses iris plantées dans les siennes, impuissante. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout était en train de se reproduire, elle allait à nouveau anéantir tous les espoirs de Jude et pourtant elle avait essayé, vraiment essayé, mais elle finirait de nouveau par se briser, ses chances d'offrir une part de bonheur à son petit frère par la même occasion. Et elle retrouva l'usage de la parole.

"Je… je peux pas faire ça…"chuchota-t-elle.

"Et bien c'est dommage", répondit-il en la fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

"Non, non tu comprends pas, s'énerva-t-elle alors frustrée, rien que le fait d'avoir cette conversation pourrait nous faire renvoyé d'ici Jude et moi !"

Maintenant, elle s'énervait, frustrée qu'il lui ai presque avoué être attiré par elle alors qu'elle s'était juré que ça n'arriverait pas à nouveau. Il venait de ruiner toutes ses chances, à elle et son frère et elle le détestait pour ça.

"Ça n'arrivera pas Callie !"

"Tu n'en sais rien du tout ! Ok Brandon ?! Tu n'en sais rien ! Il y a deux ans, Jude et moi, on était dans une superbe famille d'accueil, la meilleure avant de venir ici ! Ils avaient un fils et il était toujours sympa avec moi et je sais pas on a commencé à sortir ensemble, en quelque sorte… et ses parents l'ont découvert, il leur a dit que c'était de ma faute, que c'est moi qui était allée vers lui et le lendemain… le lendemain ils nous ont renvoyé… ils ont sortis des excuses aux services sociaux parce qu'il ne voulaient pas admettre que leur fils avaient eu une relation avec la pauvre fille adoptive, cracha-t-elle, alors oui Brandon, ça peut arriver parce que la vérité c'est que c'est déjà arrivé !"

"Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne ferais jamais ça Callie", répondit-il plus calmement en posant une main sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, ça finit toujours de la même façon…"

Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. Elle n'avait pas le courage de le regarder parce qu'elle savait que sa fichu gentillesse et que son fichu regard auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister risquait de faire tomber toutes ses barrières et elle se devait de rester forte. Pour Jude.

"Callie regarde-moi ", insista-t-il en levant son visage vers lui à l'aide de ses doigts.

Elle entra alors en contact avec ses yeux d'un bleu océan, ses jambes se faisant flageolante. Elle était faible face à lui, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, plus maintenant.

"Tu dois me faire confiance, je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne laisserais jamais ça arriver."

Callie continua de le fixer, ne sachant pas réellement quoi dire. Il passa sa main sur son visage, caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle lutta pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Rester forte se disait-elle à elle-même. Il joua avec les boucles de ses cheveux bruns, guettant chacune de ses réactions.

"Mais, continua-t-il, Callie, dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien quand je frôle ta peau dit-il en effleurant son bras nu de ses doigts longs de pianiste alors qu'elle frémissait, dis-moi que tu ne ressent rien quand je te regarde dans les yeux en te caressant la joue continua-t-il alors que cette fois-ci elle fermait à moitié les yeux à son contact. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, dis-moi que tu n'as pas envie que je t'embrasse jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer chuchota-t-il en caressant sa lèvre inférieure de son index, et je te laisserais tranquille, alors on en reparlera plus jamais et tu pourras sortir avec Wyatt autant que tu voudras, finit-il si bas que Callie ne pouvait que sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Dis le moi Callie. "

"Je…Je peux pas…"commença-t-elle

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Callie ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle ne pensait à rien comme si le temps c'était arrêter lorsque ses lèvres étaient entrées en contact avec les siennes, son esprit ayant cessé de lui répondre. Lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Brandon se poser délicatement sur sa nuque elle décida que pour une fois elle se laisserait aller, pour une fois elle allait s'autoriser à être heureuse pour quelques minutes, et elle répondit à son baiser. C'était tendre, passionné. Elle enserra les cheveux situés à l'arrière de sa tête fermement dans sa main alors qu'il mordait doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle lâcha un gémissement sourd, presque inaudible que lui seul pouvait entendre, avant de lui laisser l'entrée de sa bouche. Le baiser se fit alors fiévreux, impatient et il les fit reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos de la jeune fille heurte le mur de la maison. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches la rapprochant au plus près de lui alors que Callie posait sa deuxième main sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs souffles se faisaient plus rapide, erratique. Ses lèvres avaient un goût d'interdit les rendant plus désirables encore. Brandon posa une main au-dessus de Callie, la paume de sa main à plat contre le mur. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres avant de les capturer à nouveau. La poche de Brandon se mit alors à vibrer mais il l'ignora.

"Brandon… " souffla-t-elle

"Mmmh… " grogna-t-il contre ses lèvres

"Tu devrais répondre", répondit-elle en éloignant les siennes

Il sortit alors son portable de sa poche, sa main droite toujours contre le mur, pour voir un message de sa mère.

"On devrait rentrer", lui dit Callie

"Bien, répondit-il, mais, continua-t-il en posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres rougies, maintenant je me battrais pour ça, parce qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse m'échapper."

Il caressa sa joue puis son coup de son index alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avant de franchir le seuil de la maison laissant la porte ouverte. Callie ouvrit les yeux et se laissa aller contre le mur, passant une main dans ses cheveux brun en signe de frustration. Il ne cessait de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et le pire pensa-t-elle, c'est qu'elle adorait ça.


End file.
